


【js】Love is blind

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Summary: 环太平洋paro
Kudos: 1





	【js】Love is blind

樱井翔定定地望着电子屏幕上“连接失败”的警告提醒，硕大的红字刺得他双目流血般得疼，刚刚经历过精神搅动的大脑显然还没有反应过来情况，太阳穴自顾自地阵阵刺痛，他本能地看向自己右边的松本，头上的仪器早已被对方蛮横地扯落在地，整个人都像刚从水里捞上来，早起梳上去的刘海零星散落而下，蜷曲着贴在脑门上，被不断滚落的汗珠一次次打湿。

他蹲下身来摇了摇还在恍惚中的伴侣，“……润”，听着自己沙哑的声音毫无实感。

被呼唤了名字的青年渐渐回过神来，刚要询问，看到恋人失魂落魄的样子和充血的双眼，被不祥的预感攥紧了胸口，嘴巴张张阖阖半天也没能吐出一个字。

训练室被死寂淹没。

松本和樱井第一次相遇是在两年前的香港。

那时抵御怪兽用的生命之壁四处坍圮，鸵鸟一样四处躲藏的人类蜷缩在新一代机甲的保护下瑟瑟发抖。

热血如松本自然应征入伍，日复一日地进行着艰苦卓绝的训练，梦想着有一天能驾驶机甲击退敌人守卫家园。

难得能走出基地外出做任务，松本刚刚抵达香港就遇上突如其来的怪兽攻击，被慌乱的人流裹挟着困在了逼仄的地下防空洞里。 

这是只四级怪兽，全身遍布蓝色荧光毒脉，四肢行走，行动敏捷，摇晃着剑型长尾横扫一幢幢高楼大厦。

听着四周人们因巨大震动发出的悲鸣、啜泣，青年不由得想象着地面上发生的情况，金属的摩擦声不停嘶吼，夹杂着怪兽的咆哮，防空洞的灯光因为猛烈撞击忽明忽暗地闪烁，他的双拳越攥越紧。

不一样，真实的战斗和普通的训练绝对不一样。松本的呼吸急促起来，闭上眼睛就仿佛能看见满地的血流成河。

昏暗的地下室，恐惧悄无声息地扩散蔓延。

“……松本桑？”

他忽地抬起头，转身寻找这声轻呼的源头，便迎头撞上了那双他一辈子都忘不了的眼睛——柔情似水又艳丽明媚，像被隐匿在贝壳深处流光溢彩的玄珠，维纳斯在这里诞生。

松本瞬间心头一滞，缩紧的喉头一下舒缓下来，心脏却剧烈跳动起来。

“对，我是松本。”

对方闻言松了一口气般展开笑颜：太好了，果然是你。

松本依然不明状况，只跟着对方一起傻乎乎地笑。“你完了松本润，完了完了。”他的内心警铃大作。

耐心地等他傻里傻气地笑完，樱井才想起介绍自己，当时他还在研究所给教授打下手，接到通知去对接东京军事基地过来的年轻机甲士兵。“他很容易认的，长相不错的浓颜亚洲人，乍一看很不靠谱，眼神倒热血得很。”本来樱井还抱怨教授的描述模棱两可太过抽象，现在一见果真如此。当然，他转述的时候并没有把那句“乍一看很不靠谱”讲给松本听，松本倒摸着眉毛又傻笑起来：“真的有那么浓吗？”

漫长的避难等待在这样一来一往的轻笑交谈间缓缓流逝而过。

松本低头看着樱井毛绒绒的头顶，灯光随着时不时的震动剧烈摇晃，光与影切割出他轮廓清晰的下颌，修长、骨节平滑的手，以及在地下室也熠熠生辉的眼眸。

连那遥远的撞击声听上去都像打击乐器奏响的胜利乐章。

没过多久，这座城市便迎来了人类的胜利。

松本和樱井缓缓地跟着人群走上地面。

外头的雨已经停了。

刚下完雨的街道映出灯箱广告牌上艳丽明亮的霓虹，深蓝的夜空叠着紫红的残影，氤氲出一片迷朦。

巨大的怪兽尸体倒在杂乱拥挤的街道楼宇间，它的酸液在月光下泛出幽幽蓝光，像碧蓝海洋燃烧了整个香港。

看起来这只怪兽撞翻了这座城市的调色盘，撞得火融化了冰，撞得冰扑熄了火，撞得巨大烟花炸出了漫天的疼痛和欢欣。

樱井抬头看着松本潜在五光十色中的精致侧脸，挺拔的鼻子和浓到化不开的眉眼，在冷暖之间模棱摆荡。

松本也凝视起樱井眼眸里映出来的赤紫青蓝。

他问:有空吃顿饭吗？

樱井一个劲儿地笑:对着怪兽的尸体讲这个？

后来松本又执拗地尝试连接了好几次，都以失败告终。

tbc.


End file.
